InuYasha and the Pointless Fan Fic With No Plot!
by King Shippou
Summary: Part 1: Inu-Yasha and the gang accidentaly kill Kagome. They must search for the Great Gravy Fairy so they can acquire the magic gravy and wish her back to life. Got chap. 2 & 3 up! Party over her! BOO YA!
1. Part 1 Chapter 1: A Figure Appears

First fan fic wicked freakin' excited! First time so I'll just get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer - O.K. this is the disclaimer for my fan fic. The best fan fic ever created!!!!!!!!!! Anyway here we go. I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the Inu-Yasha characters. Now that that's out of the way….ON TO THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part 1 - "Inu-Yasha And The Search For The Magic Gravy"  
  
Chapter 1 - A Figure appears  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome do you sense anything?  
  
Kagome: Actually I do sense something but I don't know what it is.  
  
Miroku: I think it's your sexy boday! *Starts singing disco porn music* Bow chica wow!  
  
Kagome: Yup that's it  
  
Inu-Yasha: Your serious?  
  
Kagome: What you don't find my boday sexy?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Not enough that people can sense its sexiness.  
  
Kagome At least mine doesn't scare small children!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh good come back Kagome.  
  
Kagome: I thought it was you mutt.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Say that to my face you witch!  
  
Kagome: I just did!  
  
Inu-Yasha: You wanna take this outside!?  
  
Kagome: We already are outside.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well I guess your one step ahead of me now aren't you!?  
  
Kagome: It seems so!  
  
Inu-Yasha: So it does!  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *slammed face first into the ground* You know that's supposed to be a last resort right?  
  
Kagome: Who said it couldn't be for fun too?  
  
Inu-Yasha: I did! And -  
  
Kagome: Hey I think I sense a jewel shard!  
  
Inu-Yasha: But I'm not done yelling at -  
  
Kagome: It can wait.  
  
Shippou: Shippou thinks we should follow Kagome.  
  
Kagome: It's in this cave come on!  
  
~Kagome runs into the cave with the rest of the gang running behind her. Unfortunately she didn't know that it was a dead end and she ran into a wall. The rest not knowing the same ran into Kagome killing her~  
  
Inu-Yasha: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~The gang devastated head back out the cave leaving Kagome back inside. They didn't want to touch a dead girl because it's just gross~  
  
Inu-Yasha: I can't believe she's freakin' dead!  
  
Miroku: You were supposed to be protecting her you know. You'd think you would get the clue after that Kikyou chick kicked the can.  
  
Sango: Why can't you be more sensitive to people?  
  
Miroku: I'm always sensitive to you baby. Now come here and give me some sugar *goes to grab Sango's butt*  
  
Sango: Get off me you perv!  
  
Shippou: Can't you see that Inu-Yasha is upset? And when Inu-Yasha is upset Shippou is upset. And Shippou doesn't like being upset!  
  
Miroku: Ah its ok let me comfort you.  
  
Shippou: Dude! Shippou's a dude dude!  
  
Miroku: I'm willing to look past that if you are.  
  
Shippou: Shippou doesn't swing that way.  
  
Inu-Yasha: That's just wrong.  
  
Miroku: Why won't anyone love me!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'll love you sweetums.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Where the hell did you come from?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't have to answer that.  
  
Jaken: Yeah! Lord Sesshoumaru answers to no one!  
  
Sango: No one asked you!  
  
Jaken: I can still have an opinion.  
  
Sango: No one wants to hear it stupid.  
  
Jaken: Why are you so mean?  
  
Sango: Why are you so ugly?  
  
Jaken: *starts crying and runs to Sesshoumaru* Lord Sesshoumaru she hurt my feelings!  
  
Miroku: Oh the poor thing. You know what you need little green dude?  
  
Jaken: What?  
  
All: MAKEOVER!  
  
~Music starts playing. And the plus sign means a music note~  
  
+Makeover, makeover. Makeover, makeover. Makeover, makeover. MAKEOVER!!+  
  
Miroku: Now isn't that better?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I think you look fantabulous!  
  
Sango: I think he still looks pretty nasty.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Now that's just plain mean what did he ever do to you?  
  
Sango: Well it all began when -  
  
Inu-Yasha: We don't have time for your lame ass stories Sango.  
  
Sango: Why Not!?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Cus you suck.  
  
Sango: Oh that sounds familiar.... oh yeah your dad said the exact same thing last night.  
  
Miroku: Ooh! Buurrnn!  
  
Inu-Yasha: My dad is dead you moron.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I miss my daddy. Someone hold me!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Fine! I'll leave if no one wants to comfort me! *Sesshoumaru and Jaken start to leave* Oh yeah and Inu-Yasha, go to hell and such.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why I outta! *Shakes fist angrily* I'll thrash you good I will!  
  
Shippou: Maybe we should try to figure out a way to get Kagome back.  
  
Totosai: Hi everyone!  
  
Inu-Yasha: What the hell? Where did you come from!?  
  
Totosai: Just came to say hi.  
  
Kohaku: Hi!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Would people please stop popping up out of nowhere!?  
  
Kaede: Why?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Aaaaarrrrrrggg!!!!!!  
  
Kohaku: God someones cranky.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Kaede: I don't know. See how you're all doing.  
  
Miroku: Not if I can help it! *Miroku sucks Kaede and Kohaku into the wind tunnel*  
  
Totosai: Ha! Me and my three-eyed cow are still here!  
  
Inu-Yasha: I think I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown *in fetal position rocking back and forth*  
  
Shippou: Shippou is going to have one too!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Don't copy me!  
  
Totosai: Hey she's only little leave her alone.  
  
Shippou: For the last time Shippou is a dude!  
  
Totosai: Sorry little man.  
  
Shippou: That's better.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You already said hi, why are you still here?  
  
Totosai: I don't know. The guy who wrote this put me in here.  
  
Inu-Yasha: If I were real I would so destroy him with the tetsusaiga.  
  
King Shippou: But then I would make the tetsusaiga into a giant banana and it would be useless.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sorry! *Stars mouthing swear words*  
  
King Shippou: Hey! That attitudes gonna cost you! Your hairs gonna be green, your gonna wear a pants suit and your gonna wear clown shoes!  
  
Inu-Yasha: That's not fair!  
  
Miroku: Ha ha! Pansy!  
  
King Shippou: Shutup Miroku! Now lets continue  
  
Sango: Where'd Totosai go?  
  
King Shippou: Lets just say he went to the circus.  
  
Miroku: I love the circus! *Starts daydreaming about the circus*  
  
~The rest of the gang leaves Miroku behind as they walk down the path. Miroku snaps out of his daydream and catches up to them~  
  
Inu-Yasha: So what's our plan?  
  
Miroku: Well the well in your forest is a wishing well.  
  
Shippou: Really? Shippou didn't know that.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You wouldn't  
  
Shippou: Leave Shippou alone.  
  
Miroku: Anyway. Before you can make a wish you have to throw in the magic gravy.  
  
Sango: What's gravy?  
  
Miroku: Well if Kagome was here we could ask her.  
  
Shippou: I was all your guys' fault cus Shippou's not strong enough when he runs to crush someone.  
  
Miroku: We have to get the magic gravy from the Great Gravy Fairy. The problem is that we don't know where she is.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What are we gonna wish for?  
  
Shippou: We're gonna wish Kagome back to life STUPID!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Shutup!  
  
Miroku: Stop fighting!  
  
~Suddenly a figure appeared before them~  
  
Figure: Finally I meet your ugly face Inu-Yasha! Ha ha ha! 


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru's Castle

I like to thank Lady Shadowfox for my very first review! *Wearing party hat and blowing on a noisemaker* WOOHOO!! It was a GOOD review believe it or not. I have the story finished on paper but it's not all typed up yet. I have an epilogue at the end but I'm going to start Part 2 before that starts.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the Inu-Yasha characters. Blah blibbidy blah blah blibbidy blah blah...  
  
Part 1 - "Inu-Yasha And The Search For The Magic Gravy"  
  
Chapter 2 - Sesshoumaru's Castle  
  
Inu-Yasha: Who the hell are you?  
  
Figure: My name is Foojawoojakadgi. My friends call me "Foo" for short. I have been training for this very day all my life.  
  
Shippou: Hey Inu-Yasha you have a fan!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hey Foo do you want an autograph?  
  
Foo: No I don't want a stupid autograph. I wan to destroy you.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Lets get it on then Foo!  
  
Foo: I must warn you though. I am trained in the art of moji moja.  
  
Sango: What's moji moja?  
  
Foo: It's a form of martial arts that I made up.  
  
Sango: What do you do?  
  
Foo: You take a sword and swing it around until you hit something.  
  
Inu-Yasha: That sounds kinda stupid.  
  
Foo: Oh you'll see my power!  
  
~Foo starts swinging his sword around with his eyes closed. Inu-Yasha staring dumbly at him about 10 ft. away~  
  
Shippou: This is ridiculous. Shippou could beat him!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Go for it then.  
  
Shippou: Shippou will.  
  
~Shippou ran over and pushed Foojawoojakadgi off the cliff they were on~  
  
Foo: Its ok! I'll use my sword like a helicopter blade and I'll-*splat! *  
  
Sango: Ewwwwwwwwww!  
  
Miroku: C'mon King Shippou did those jagged rocks really have to be there?  
  
King Shippou: No it just adds to the death of Foojawoojakadgi.  
  
Sango: And what's with the wicked long name? What's the point?  
  
King Shippou: Can I just write this? Thank-you. Anyway getting back to our friends.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Who said we were friends?  
  
King Shippou: Would you just let me finish the story!?  
  
~Anyway they head into a ginourmous forest. After a while they hear a voice~  
  
Voice: Knock knock  
  
Inu-Yasha: Who's there?  
  
Voice: Boo  
  
Inu-Yasha: Boo who?  
  
Voice: Don't cry its only Kouga *Kouga jumps out from behind a tree and does a Sailor Moon pose. Fireworks go off and a neon sign spelling Kouga is above his head blinking*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Your not that cool ya know.  
  
Kouga: I am in my own mind.  
  
Inu-Yasha: That doesn't count.  
  
Kouga: It does to me! *Starts crying*  
  
Sango: Oh get over yourself.  
  
Kouga: *stops crying* Where's Kagome?  
  
Inu-Yasha: She's dead.  
  
Kouga: You killed her!?  
  
Inu-Yasha: So did they!  
  
Kouga: Surrrrre they did.  
  
Inu-Yasha: But they did!  
  
Kouga: Yeah. Right.  
  
Sango: I don't know what he's taking about.  
  
Inu-Yasha: C'mon you guys rammed into her too!  
  
Miroku: I think you've been into Shippou's mushrooms.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I only had a couple!  
  
~Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared and there was a beautiful figure standing before them~  
  
Beautiful Figure: I am the Great Gravy Fairy! I am the all-powerful ruler of all gravy in the world!  
  
Inu-Yasha: You're not the Gravy Fairy. Your Kikyou. Its you Kikyou isn't it?  
  
Kikyou: Uuuh...no.  
  
Sango: Yes you are your wings are made of paper mache.  
  
Kikyou: I uh.... broke them. Yes...broke them.  
  
Sango: But you have no wings to break!  
  
Kikyou: Uuuh...uuuuuuuuhhh.  
  
Kouga: Your such an idiot.  
  
Kikyou: You're the idiot idiot!  
  
Sango: This is silly we all know your Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou: Fine then. You're not getting my gravy then. How do you like them apples!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Whatever Kikyou just leave. You're wasting our time.  
  
~They left the forest and came across a strange man~  
  
Man: Can I interest you folks in some chocolate?  
  
~By the way this part is kinda gross so if you don't like sexual jokes skip it but read it anyway cus its funny! ~  
  
Inu-Yasha & Shippou: Chocolate!  
  
Shippou: Shippou loves chocolate!  
  
Man: Before you can have some you have to eat my wiener.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Your what?  
  
Man: My wiener.  
  
Shippou: Shippou doesn't quite understand.  
  
Man: My hotdog, sausage.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh your wiener.  
  
Man: What did you think I meant?  
  
Inu-Yasha & Shippou: *sweatdrop*.  
  
Man: Oh you two are sick. But I stand by my deal. Eat my wiener and I'll give you some chocolate.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I'll do it. *Inu-Yasha eats the man's wiener*.  
  
Shippou: Shippou'll do it too! *Shippou eats the man's wiener*.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Wow your wiener was huge!  
  
Man: I'm thinking of getting out of the chocolate business and selling my wieners instead.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Can you start calling it something other than wiener please?  
  
Man: I'm gonna make big wieners, normal wieners, and some little wieners for the kids.  
  
Shippou: Seriously Shippou's getting nauseous.  
  
Man: I'm gonna make some wiener flavored lollipops so people can suck my wieners.  
  
Inu-Yasha: The chocolate isn't worth it.  
  
~They leave the man as he keeps talking about his wieners. They get on Kilala and leave the path to see if they can find the Gravy Fairy~  
  
Miroku: Hey what's that big white castle over there?  
  
Sango: I don't know lets check it out.  
  
~They get on Kilala ad headed towards the castle. They go inside to check it out and when they went in they met Jaken~  
  
Jaken: Hello and welcome to Sesshoumaru's lair.  
  
Kouga: Hi Jaken!  
  
Jaken: Hi Kouga!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Do you two know each other?  
  
Kouga: No I'm just being friendly can't I be friendly?  
  
Inu-Yasha: No you can't so shut the hell up!  
  
Sango: Oh be quiet you two.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You be quiet!  
  
Sango: Make me!  
  
Inu-Yasha: You can't make me make you be quiet?  
  
Sango: Huh?  
  
Inu-Yasha: That's what I thought.  
  
~They climb the huge staircase and go down a long hallway covered in pictures of Naraku~  
  
Sango: This is starting to creep me out.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I swear if he's gay I'll be on the floor!  
  
Sango: What do you mean on the floor?  
  
Inu-Yasha: It means it'll be really funny.  
  
Sango: Why didn't you just say that?  
  
Inu-Yasha: It's a turn of phrase.  
  
Sango: How do you turn a phrase?  
  
Miroku: God you're slow. Thank god for that ass. *Squeezes Sango's but*  
  
Sango: *slap! *  
  
Miroku: Thank god for that pain...  
  
Sango: Creep!  
  
Inu-Yasha: What an idiot he knows he'll get slapped every time. God he's such a dumbass.  
  
Kouga: Your mean dog-turd.  
  
Inu-Yasha: My name's not dog-turd its Inu...um...ummm.  
  
Miroku: *rubbing his face* Have you been into Shippou's mushrooms again?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Maybe.  
  
Shippou: Shippou swears he doesn't know where Inu-Yasha keeps getting them!  
  
~They come to a large black door and suddenly a long white puff thing with huge teeth attacks them~  
  
Shippou: Oh no its Sesshoumaru's fluffy whatchamacallit!  
  
All: Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3: Enter the Great Gravy...

I'm so proud that I actually have three chapters done. Hooray for me!!!!!! I recently saw "The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass". It was subtitled but it still kicked some pretty awesome ass!!!!!!!! Please people if you read this and you have fanfiction.net friends or friends that read fics on this site PLEASE tell them about my story because I wan LOTS of reviews. ANYWAY!! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the god damn characters ok? GOOD!  
  
Part 1 "Inu-Yasha and the Search for the Magic Gravy"  
  
Chapter 3 - Enter the Great Gravy Fairy  
  
~The fluffy whatchamacallit ate them all up. But because there was so many of them the fluffy whatchamacallit blew up and they were all better. They went into the room and saw Sesshoumaru and Naraku drinking tea~  
  
Sesshoumaru: This tea is simply divine.  
  
Naraku: Indeed it is.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Quite so.  
  
Naraku: Oh look Inu-Yasha and his friends.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why yes so it is.  
  
Naraku: Shall we attack?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes, yes we shall.  
  
~Sesshoumaru and Naraku attack Inu-Yasha and knock him to the ground. He attacked them back knocking Sesshoumaru into the tea~  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh fiddle sticks. That was my grannies china.  
  
Naraku: Oh no my tea party!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku, Sango, help me here!  
  
Sango: Finally.  
  
Miroku: I don't wanna fight.  
  
Inu-Yasha: And why the hell not?  
  
Miroku: *lets out a big yawn* Too tired.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Do something at least!  
  
Miroku: *sigh* Fine.  
  
~Miroku starts giving Naraku dirty looks~  
  
Inu-Yasha: What the hell are you doing/  
  
Miroku: Giving him dirty looks. VERY dirty looks. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
~Naraku started to cry and he ran away~  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh that's it. I am now going to give you.... DIRTY LOOKS!!  
  
Miroku: You wouldn't!  
  
Sesshoumaru: VERY dirty looks!  
  
Miroku: You think your looks are dirtier than my looks?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well duh I'm sort of evil over here.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Thanks for the tip Mr. Obvious.  
  
Miroku: Oh yeah well I can be evil too!  
  
Shippou: So can Shippou!  
  
Sango: Me too!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Me three!  
  
Miroku: I believe we were in the middle of something?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh yeah.  
  
~Sesshoumaru and Miroku start giving each other dirty looks~  
  
Miroku: *clears his throat* Ahem?  
  
~Oh, sorry. VERY dirty looks~  
  
Sango: This is starting to get stupid.  
  
Miroku: Oh well I won anyway. This stupid jerk isn't that evil anyway.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey! I may be stupid, and I might just be a jerk but I am certainly not evil!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Isn't that what Miroku just pointed out?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Fluffy whatchamacallit attack!!  
  
Sango: But we killed that?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah right before we came in.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well I do have more than one. What with all the fighting I do it gets pretty dirty. It's white so it shows through right good. It gets carried away by the wind a lot. Rin blew her nose in it a couple of times.  
  
Sango: Eww.  
  
Sesshoumaru: All I'm saying is that I have a bunch to kill you with so don't worry.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Are you done?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yup that's about all I have to say.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Good. Cus you took up half the friggin' page.  
  
Kouga: Actually it was like a quarter of the page.  
  
Miroku: When did you get here?  
  
Kouga: I was here the whole time. I followed you after we met in the forest and we saw Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou: *pops in the window* Did someone say my name/  
  
Inu-Yasha: No Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou: I swear I heard someone say my name.  
  
Sango: No one said your name just leave.  
  
Kikyou: Fine! Your all going to hell when you die!  
  
Sesshoumaru: She can do that you know I've seen it happen.  
  
All: ..........  
  
Sesshoumaru: Really I did!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh we believe you.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No you don't! You're lying! Fluffy whatchamacallit attack!  
  
Fluffy Whatchamacallits: *come through the door* Hssssssssssssss!!  
  
~The fluffy whatchamacallits attack and the gang jump out the window and land on Kilala. They leave Sesshoumaru's lair~  
  
Inu-Yasha: Does anyone even know where the Gravy Fairy is?  
  
All: ..........  
  
Inu-Yasha: You mean we've been going nowhere this whole time!?  
  
Kouga: You guys don't know where the Gravy Fairy is? I can show you.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You know where the Gravy Fairy is?  
  
Kouga: Well of course I do. Kilala see that sign that says "Gravy Fairy's Castle"? Yeah go there.  
  
~Kilala lands in front of the big big big big castle and they go inside. They enter a large hallway with a whole shit load of doors~  
  
Inu-Yasha: OK genius which door?  
  
Kouga: I don't know I only read the sign.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh thanks for the help!  
  
~They enter the first room. Inside they found the Gravy Fairy~  
  
Inu-Yasha: Wow that was easy we found her right- hey wait a minute. Its you again Kikyou isn't it?  
  
Kikyou: I told you already that I'm the Great Freakin' Gravy Fairy why won't you freaks believe me?  
  
Miroku: Are you eternally beautiful and capture the true essence of gravieness?  
  
Kikyou: I could be if I wanted to.  
  
Miroku: Can you turn things into turkeys at will?  
  
Kikyou: No but I can do this! *Starts rubbing her stomach and patting her head*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Anyone can do that.  
  
Shippou: Shippou thinks she has problems. Shippou's getting scared.  
  
~They leave Kikyou and head further down the hall. They enter a door and find thousands and thousands of pots of gravy. There was turkey gravy, roast beef gravy and even some rainbow gravy for the kids! ~  
  
Inu-Yasha: Mmmmmmmm turkey.  
  
Kouga: Mmmmmmmm roast beef.  
  
Shippou: Mmmmmmmm rainbows.  
  
~They start to eat the gravy. Inu-Yasha tried the first pot~  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh this ones too hot. *Tries another one* Oh too cold. *Tries another one* Ahh just right.  
  
~They all had some gravy and left the room. At the end of the hall there was a room labeled "The Great Gravy Fairy"~  
  
Sango: Why didn't we go here before?  
  
Kouga: I don't know you're the ones that went in the other rooms!  
  
Sango: You had gravy too!  
  
Kouga: You had fourteen pots!  
  
Sango: You ate my leftovers! And I stopped at five!  
  
Kouga: So!  
  
Sango: So!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Let's just get the damn gravy please?  
  
~They went inside and found a women standing before them. She had one nostril, no eyebrows and a hairy lip. ~  
  
Gravy Fairy: I am the Great Gravy Fairy! I am the all-powerful ruler of all gravy in the world!  
  
Miroku: *whispers to Sango* I guess she's not as beautiful as I thought. 


End file.
